Darkest of Days
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Who knew when it would stop raining and the sun would come out again?


Author Notes:

This was writing for Fanfiction Mini Weather Challenge. Would love feedback and please be gentle. It has not been beta'd.

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, First star I see tonight...

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist- no matter how hard I wish I did.

Roy sighed and pulled his black jacket a little closer to himself. He was very thankful that he did not believe the weatherman's obviously wrong report of glorious sunshine with highs in the 80s for this "wondrous" spring day in late March. He casted his eyes to the darken sky and snorted. "More like windy with a chance of rain with freezing temperatures", he muttered to himself.

Of all the days that the weather would turn bleak, it would be today. The only reason he had come out of his office was because of this miraculous young gifted student, who was taking the science field by storm. Riza had all but held a gun to his head and order him to hear the kid's dissertation to evaluate if he would be of use to their company. Their company that they started with three partners, but only him and RIza were left.

Roy sighed. He was a businessman and this was important. Not much was known about the kid just that he appeared suddenly with bright new ideas and was completing his doctorate at the tender age of 18. Apparently, it meant this was worth the trip to the university to be on the panel that would hear his final proposal and experiment on today of all days.

Roy blinked and glanced around the university. He could see the students scurrying along trying to avoid the impending rain. He shoved his hands into his black pants and picking up his pace towards the auditorium. It wouldn't do good for him to be late.

The auditorium was the largest building off center from the common grounds of the university. It's dome like roof and circular design made it hard to miss. Roy stopped in front of the building and glanced at his watch. The wind wasn't howling anymore, but droplets of cold rain was beginning to splatter onto the ground.

He still had some time. He could afford to take a minute and enjoy the sensation of the rain before it became too heavy. Maybe, if he concentrated enough; It would wash away his despair. After all, today was the anniversary of his best friend's death. Roy sighed and tilted his head towards the sky.

It had been five years since he lost Maes. It was a freak accident they had said. No one saw the semi swerving across the bend, it had been raining too hard. Maes wouldn't had time to react. The semi-driver had suffered a stroke.

It was an accident. An accident that killed his best friend and love of his life.

Roy sighed and glanced down at his watch. He needed to go in before he got soaked and- to wash the rain from his face. _Who knows when it would stop raining?_ Roy turned to head into the building when something crashed into him.

"What the hell?!", he barked glancing down at the something that was sprawled on the cold pavement.

Something was a blur of gold and black with papers flying everywhere. "Just great, now, I'm knocking over freshman," he mumbled.

Roy sighed and took a cautious step the to the blob of black and extended his hand. "I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you, " he drawled with his best charming smirk.

"WHO THE FUCK?! ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN A PIGEON COULD SEE HIM?! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Roy couldn't help but blink rapidly looking dazed. He wasn't sure what just happened. The black and golden blob was now a fiery molten god shouting into his face. Roy looked at the boy, no man with a leisurely smile taking his time to appreciate the fine work of muscles bunching in righteous anger.

"I apologize for not seeing you, sir. Next time, I will make sure to bring a magnifying glass, " he taunted letting his voice drop an octave for effect.

He watched the fiery molten creature turn an angry shade of red while white papers dance in the wind almost as if shaking from his fury. Roy could almost see the steam rising, but it quickly diminished when the papers started to fly away.

"SHIT! No, No, No, fuck! Just FUCK! Not today. God damn stupid weatherman. Motherfucking bastard!" shouted the fiery god cursing trying to frantically grab the papers.

"Here let me, help you," Roy offered grabbing the papers along the sidewalk and handing it to the man.

The fiery god gripped the papers locking his golden gaze onto Roy with suspicion. "Thanks. Next time, watch where the fuck you're going, dumbass," the molten man snapped before taking off into the auditorium.

Roy smiled to himself despite the rain picking up and the odd confrontation. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. He never met anyone who looked or sounded like that man. He was unique. Roy shook his head and headed into the auditorium.

Roy could always appreciate a pretty face and that man had one. Never had he seen that shade of gold on anyone. It was intriguing.

He quietly took his seat on the panel and waited for it to begin. Maes would have teased him about it probably snapping a picture. That thought alone gave him a jolt of reality.

 _What am I doing? Lusting over a pretty face. I love Maes… even though he's gone._ Roy couldn't suppress the grimace of despair that shook his frame. Hopefully, everyone would just blame the chill in the air if they noticed.

He knew Maes would have wanted him to move on. But- Roy just couldn't; not without a sign of some kind. He never wanted to betray Maes that way. _Never_

Roy barely heard the name Edward Elric and someone calling "Brother" before his gaze landed on the stage. Standing in all his wonderful glory was the molten man. Roy's onyx eyes widen as he took in the golden hair, the golden eyes locked in determination, and how despite his short stature- his presence commanded your attention almost...regally. He could see the faint outline of the lights giving him a golden glow as he began his presentation locking eyes with Roy defiantly.

Roy knew he was hooked. After all, he was Roy Mustang, head of one of the most powerful companies; he was always up to a challenge.

Elric..no Edward was a man of mystery. A boy genius who was going to revolutionize the science and technology community. Roy could feel it. He wanted him in more ways than one and he would have him.

Who knew he would find the sun on the darkest of days? He could almost hear Maes laughing.


End file.
